Ryoma's Secrets Re-write
by TennisPrincessLucia
Summary: This is my re-write of Ryoma's secret. Ryoma has been living a lie from his friends, he has many secrets. He has mutiple personalities that he was able to hide from his team, but it's starting to get out of hand. He also has other secrets that will be revealed later in the story! Hope you like. Yaoi, OT6 or ot5, or ot3.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh my gawd! I am not dead, if you've read my profile, um you'll know stuff happened to my laptop, though my fault, also I was having really dangerous thoughts, causing me to not be focused on here, um, yeah, OMG I HATE HIGH SCHOOL, MY STUPID ENGLISH TEACHER DESERVES TO DIE! I HATE HER SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, WHEN WE ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK OF BREAK, SHE HAD GAVE US 9 T-CHARTS AND 12 1 PAGE REPONSES! Also 132 pages to read! NOT FAIR!**

 **Ryoma: Che, the author is whining again. Mada mada dane.**

 **Me: Shut up! You damn brat, I AM SUFFERING! SUFFERING, I TELL YA.**

 **Ryoma: Urusai, baka-sempai.**

 **Me: …**

 **Fuji: Saa, TennisPrincessLucia does not own Prince of Tennis, however if she did, I am pretty sure I would be with my precious Ryo-chan~**

 **Ryoma: *blushes* F-Fuji-sempai!**

 **Fuji: Hm? *tilts head***

Everyone has their fair share of secrets, but Ryoma was pretty sure none of them can add up to all of his. Ryoma, you see, has multiple personalities, except unlike normal people with it, his eyes changes colors accordingly. So there are three main personalities, his rough side, his gentle uke side, and his regular tennis side that everyone around him knows.

His rough side is what he and his family call his 'fight mode', because he is a very violent dude. In corresponds, his eyes turn red, which is a good indicator to get the heck out of his way or face his wrath of anger. In tennis, this mode is also very scary, he has this special move, it's called the nightmare wave, it's a smash that strikes fear in his opponents eyes, causing them to become immobilized.

His gentle, 'uke' side (though let's face it, Ryo-chan is always an uke) is called 'true mode', because this is his true personality from when he was younger. This mode causes his eyes to change to a green color, and in this mode, his personality is more subdued than his other modes. In this mode, he is easily frightened and more sensitive, but that's what makes him so adorable in this mode. Tennis in this mode is very energetic. He is another acrobatic tennis player, like Eiji or Gakuto. In this mode, his special move is called Neko Wind, which causes Ryoma to do a flip into the air and hit to ball like his cyclone smash, this move is very hard to hit.

His regular tennis side is his normal everyday self, this mode is called 'tennis mode'. His eye color for this mode would be his normal golden eyes.

Sometimes when Ryoma is overwhelmed, his modes starts to mix with each other, like one eye would be green and the other would be golden, which creates a whole new mode, but because Ryoma is very skilled at controlling his emotions, so these weird modes don't come up as often.

Ryoma had another secret that he hopes is kept hidden from everyone, including his family. This secret involves a gang that he was once involved with. In the gang, he was known as their leader, with the code name Blaze. His gang was well-known in the streets as the Scorchers.

These are Ryoma's personal secrets to which he hopes his senpai-tachi never find out. However, for Ryoma, nothing ever goes his way in these kind of situations.

 **Me: How do you like the re-write so far? I hope it's good, there are some minor scenes and characters that I might take out because I feel like they were too annoying or out there, or not that important to the scene where I put them in.**

 **Ryoma: Are you also gonna take out that one chapter that you put in for a filler?**

 **Me: Most likely, I was just having a writing block, so the secrets in this story are gonna be kept hidden for longer, they won't find out as easily as they had in the original which had made me go into writers block.**

 **THE LONG AWAITED PRINCESS HAS BEEN REVIVED! I will try to update once every two weeks, if it takes longer, it would most likely be because of writer's block. GAWD I hate those! Follow me on wattpad and you could read my original fictional stories! My account is TennisPrincess or Kris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well I hope you like it the way I am planning on writing it. Sorry I have been so busy during the summer, which is weird for me, like today I had a get together with friends and tomorrow I am going to hang with other friends.**

 **Ryoma: Wow, and here I thought us anime characters were your only friends.**

 **Me: Wow rude, you know what! I am older than you~ Listen to me and do the disclaimer!**

 **Ryoma: I am very thankful that TennisPrincessLucia does not own Prince of Tennis, if she did, I would fear for my virginity.**

 **Me: Oh you wound me so! There might be some OOC, but I am a bad reader of characters. Also, if you read the first writing of this, then there is difference, like medication.**

"Ryoma-kun!" yelled the voice of Ryoma's sweet cousin from downstairs awakening Ryoma from his deep slumber.

"Nani?" mumbled Ryoma, barely awake, though his cousin most likely didn't hear him.

"I just wanted to remind you that you will be home alone for some time, so I do recommend you stay with friends, we might be gone longer than we expect," yelled Nanako, "oh, I made some food for you for the next week, after that you will need to fend for yourself."

Ryoma groaned as he heard the door closing, which indicates that he was by himself. "Ugh, I guess I should be getting ready for school, Buchou won't be happy if I am late for practice."

As Ryoma walked to school, he had a feeling like he forgot to do something, but he couldn't figure out what he was forgetting.

Ryoma had arrived to morning practice on time, which caused Eiji to glomp him and exclaim, "Ochibi-chan! Why are you early? Is it the end of the world?"

"Urusai!" said Ryoma as he avoided Eiji's glomp attack. He proceeded to ignore his senpai in favor of changing into his clothing and started to practice.

The school day for Ryoma was as usual, boring, he was asleep throughout the day, with the occasional teachers trying to keep him awake, but failing as he made fun of them.

After school, practice was going normal with the regulars practicing and stuff, but then it started to rain really badly. All of the members were sent to the gym to wait for their rides to get there, because the storm was too horrible.

Ryoma started to feel different, like her was starting to lose control of something, then it hit him. _Okay, I am a complete moron!_ Screamed Ryoma in his mind, _I completely forgot to take my meds, and Nanako-chan didn't remind me, okay, I need to take deep breathes and slow down my breathing._ Ryoma started to feel him gaining back the control that was until thunder sounded out in the gym.

The thunder sounding caused Ryoma to lose any remaining control he had left and his eyes turned green. _Thunder! I hate thunder! Why? I wanna cry, but I can't, the other two would kill me if I did that._ Ryoma started to tear up when thunder sounded for a second time.

He started to try and wipe the tears away, but he had to do it subtly so that his Sempai-tachi don't notice anything off about his sudden quietness. Okay, who was he kidding, he's always quiet even in the other modes.

He almost let out a scream when he felt vibrating in his pockets, fortunately, he was able to stop himself. Ryoma realized it was his phone, he grabbed his phone, and the caller I.D surprised him.

He picked up the phone with "moshi moshi?" He was hoping that his voice didn't start shaking.

" _Ryo-chan? It's me! You know…"_ "Yes I know who it is, I still h-have your number saved on my ph-phone." _"You do? Wow, you must still love me, huh, Neko-buchou?"_ "D-don't call me that, I am not in f-fight mode" _"Why are you quiet right now?"_ "I am c-currently in true mode and th-they do not know about true mode, and th-there is a storm currently." _"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that us twins are coming to stay in Japan for a while, and do not worry, it's just us, most likely."_ "W-wait, what? Ryok" _"Hush, so are you currently at your school, what was it?... oh Seigaku? If so, we're right outside!"_ "WHAT! Why are you here?"

The caller hang up, leaving Ryoma to realize that his sempai-tachi were staring at him, to make it worst Fuji-sempai's eyes were open.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei, someone's here to pick me, I gotta go." With that Ryoma walked quickly to the front of the school, where he is guessing the two twins would be, and to his luck, they were.

"Hey, Ryo-chan, I was so worried about you, it's raining and thundering, I feared for your sanity!" cried Ryoka as he hugged and carried Ryoma to the car. Ryoma wasn't really going to fight him, since he really enjoyed being comforted, cause he was about to start crying.

When they entered the car, he saw the driver and all he could do was stare in shock. "Ryoga-nii?"

"The one and only, Chibisuke!" said Ryoga, with his trademark smirk.

"Nii-chan, I am so scawed," cried Ryoma as the thunder became too much to handle in true mode.

The whole car ride was them trying to get Ryoma to stop crying, because he looked like a puppy getting kicked and they could not handle their sympathy towards him.

The storm finally subsided during the night, so Ryoma was able to go into tennis mode. He went to the bathroom and saw his tear-stained face, which caused him to go into fight mode. Feeling anger for crying, he punched the mirror as hard as he could. He repeatedly punched the mirror until it broke and both of his hands started to bleed.

Ryoma felt even more anger with being the way he was, he looked around the bathroom, and found his meds, for Personality disorder, depression, anxiety, and sleeping pills. He threw them down the drain, because he started to hate being controlled by medication.

As he walked to his room, Ryoma went back into tennis mode and went to the twins room.

The twins were still awake playing video games together. Ryoko looked up and saw Ryoma's hands. "OMG! Ryoma? What happened?!" this drew Ryoka's attention away from the game towards Ryoma's hands.

Ryoko quickly went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit to treat Ryoma's hands.

"Fight mode happened, what else?" responded Ryoma, tiredly. He was so tired of fight mode's temper tantrums. "Also, can you tell Ryoga to get me more meds? I threw away my meds because of fight mode, except for the eating bars, or whatever it's called. Can you hurry up? I am tired and I want to go to sleep, before another personality comes out to try and ruin my life.

"Alright, Ryo-chan, we're down, you can go to sleep, and we'll tell Ryoga tomorrow after you go to school, okay?" Ryoko said as he and Ryoka both kissed his forehead at the same time.

"Night"

"Night"

"Night night"

 **Sorry it took me forever to upload!** **It's just a lot of things have been happening, I have been going in and out of the hospital, and I am dealing with depression, especially now, because I only have one friend left, the rest of my friends all told me I am too annoying to be friends with, so it's just a matter of time til this friend tells me goodbye also. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and sorry again about this. I hope this wasn't too bad. I'll explain who Ryoko and Ryoka are incase some of you guys didn't read the first version of this, but I am pretty sure, the twins here are different than the ones back there.**

 **Ryoma: anyways, review, favorite, and follow the story. (True mode) P-p-please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I don't take a year to upload this! Let's hope not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

 **WARNING: TRUE MODE IS WAY DIFFERENT, HE ACTS LIKE A SCARED CHILD AND TALKS LIKE ONE, ALSO EVERYONE IS IN HS AND RYOGA IS GRADUATED. OOCNESS ALERT AND ADORABLE RYOMA, I SWEAR I WROTE A 4 YEAR OLD CHILD INSTEAD OF A FRESHMEN IN HS. CUSSING, AND YAOI (not in this chapter)**

Ryoma was rudely woken up by Ryoka jumping on top of him, it took everything in his will to not go into fight mode and throw him off.

"Wakey wakey, Ryo-chan, we don't want to be late for school!" yelled Ryoka, that woke Ryoma up when he heard Ryoka say that.

"We?" question Ryoma, sleepily. He yawned, stretched, and then rub his eyes. He turned to his left to where his phone was and saw Momo-sempai texted him saying he couldn't walk to school together today, to which he responds with an okay.

"Yes, we, didn't I tell you? Ryoko and I are going to Seigaku today as transfer students."

"No, you didn't," grumbled Ryoma as he glared at Ryoka.

"Well, get ready, I don't want to be late on my first day of school!" exclaimed Ryoka, completely ignoring Ryoma's death glare.

Ryoma sat up, and then his eyes widened when he realized the damage true mode might have cause him yesterday. _Oh no, oh no! Okay, let's pretend yesterday didn't happen, if I get questioned, do what I always do and evade it, okay Ryoma, you go this. Ew, why am I talking to myself like this? But what if they hate me? I won't be able to deal with that. I love them too, wait, what am I thinking?_

"Baby?" Ryoka looked at Ryoma when he gave no reaction to hearing Ryoga (a/n dude, too much Ryo's in a house, Ryo-chan is only for Ryoma!) calling him his most dreaded nickname, he saw Ryoma's eyes were green and he had some unshed tears threatening to fall.

"Ryo-baby? Hey, why are you crying?" asked Ryoga as he pushed Ryoka out of the way, "was Ryoka being a meanie to you?" Ryoka and Ryoko, who came in with Ryoga, started to snicker, because Ryoga was talking to Ryoma like Ryoma was a baby and holding him on his lap like a child.

"T-t-t-they saw!" whined Ryoma, " they are gon' hate me, nii-tan, I don' wan' be hated, I don' like kwistonings (questionings), a-a-and…"

"Shhh, hush baby," whispered Ryoga into Ryoma's ear, "they won't hate you even if you told them, they'd probably love you. Want to hear a secret that you have to pinky promise not to tell the other modes?" Ryoga got his pinky ready because he already knew the answer.

"Uh-huh" muttered Ryoma as he made their pinky promise.

Ryoga leant in his ear to whisper his "secret", "okay, so my secret is that I love you better than the other modes." Ryoma giggled and snuggled into his brother.

Ryoko leaned close to whisper to Ryoka, "that's only because Ryo-baby allows him to be called a baby while his other modes would kick his ass, especially Neko-buchou." Ryoka snickered, "Ryoga sure loves his Ryo-baby!" The twins started to chuckled.

"ANYWAYS! Ryo-baby, we need you to be in tennis mode, we don't want to make the twins late on their very first day of school!" exclaimed Ryoga, hoping his 'fear' of the twins being late causes Ryoma to want to willingly give control back to regular Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he stares at the twins, "otay, I no want the twins to be wate for schools." Ryoga was just fanboying (*cough*girling*cough*) about how cute his baby is.

Ryoma's eyes turned back to golden and it widened when he realized he was on his brother's lap, snuggling into him. He tried to push himself off of Ryoga, but Ryoga was refusing to let go saying he missed his baby brother. The twins weren't helping either, they looked ready to piss themselves from laughing so hard.

"Let go, you baka-aniki!" yelled Ryoma, unfortunately him yelling did not get Ryoga to let go, sighing he punched his brother as hard as he could. Unsurprisingly, Ryoga let go with a yelp and Ryoma fell on his butt, he was just thankful he didn't land on his face like last time.

"Let's go now, you guys. The twins can't be late, they need to get their schedule, I can't be late, because I have morning practice, and if you make me late aniki, I will let fight mode do whatever he wants to you," ordered Ryoma, smacking Ryoka when he said 'kinky'.

The car ride was silent as Ryoma demanded that the played his 'music', which is too weird that even the author didn't want to write the genre out. After the scarring car ride, Ryoma went to Ryoga reminding him to go to the pharmacy for his med pick up, to which he got the response, "I know, chibisuke, I'm not an idiot." Ryoma stuck his tongue at Ryoga with a hint of green in his right eye as he went to practice.

 _To the Pharmacy_

Ryoga went to pharmacy to get his Ryo-baby's medication, like he was asked to, but he actually liked Ryoma having multiple personalities, it's never a boring day with him around, but Ryoga knows how much Ryoma hates having more than one personality, and sometimes fight mode got Ryoma hurt with the dangerous activities he loves to do. He wasn't selfish enough to refuse giving his brother medication, his parents were; they refuse Ryoma whenever he had begged them for medication in middle school. Ryoga started to give him medication in secret and when he couldn't, Nanako would.

Ryoga was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was the next person in line. He went to the pharmacist and asked to get the medication picked up, the pharmacist told him to wait as he went to get it.

When the pharmacist came back, Ryoga noticed somethings, one, the pharmacist had been on the phone and not searching for the medication, two he had a solemn face on, and three he had a bag of medication, which made him think the first two things he noticed had anything to do with him. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Sir, it seems that your psychiatrist had cancelled refills on the PDSM (fake), apparently, the medication has been made illegal in Japan, because it contains banned chemicals in it, and there is no other medication to treat personality disorder, I recommend you talking to your psychiatrists soon," said the pharmacist, apologetically.

Ryoga sighed as he payed for the other medications that weren't banned.

 _At the tennis court, afternoon practice_

Ryoka and Ryoko were walking with Ryoma to the tennis court, when they arrived though, they parted ways because the twins joined the kendo club, and the only reason they went to the tennis court was because they had just wanted to walk their 'baby' to his club.

"Ochibi-chan! Why do you know Ryoka and Ryoko?" exclaimed Eiji, glomping Ryoma when he entered the club room.

"Kiku…mar…ru-sen…pai, can't... breathe," gasped out Ryoma as he started to turn purple.

"Eiji, let go of Echizen, he's turning purple!" exclaimed Oishi, looking over Ryoma when he was let go.

"I'm fine, Oishi-senpai. Kikumaru-senpai, why do you know the twins?" asked Ryoma, getting dressed as he talked to his senpai-taichi.

"Saa, they are our new students in our class, Echizen, but I am really curious, how is it that you know them?" Fuji had come into their conversation as it was peeking his interests, but it wasn't just peeking his interests, it was also peeking the other regulars' interests.

"Oh, they are childhood friends of mine," stated Ryoma, looking around the room, he started to realize the strange position he was in, which was the fact that all the regulars were in the room and looking at him in some sort of expression. Thinking back to this morning, his eyes widened. _Okay Ryoma, just because we are all in the same place with no one else but us, it doesn't mean they're going to trap me in here and question me._ "Is something wrong, senpai-taichi?"

"Saa, well, I saw something very interesting about you yesterday, Ryo-chan," smiled Fuji with his eyes wide open, staring Ryoma, making him shiver, and fight the other modes, who are wanting to come out.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Fuji-sempai (question: is it senpai or sempai?)" stated Ryoma, feigning innocence as he tried to walk out of the changing room, key word tried. Taka-sempai was in front of the door, looking sorry for Ryoma, but does not look like he was planning on moving without answers.

"Saa, Ryo-chan, what I saw was very interesting, and as your sempai-taichi, we should have the right to question you as we see fit," smiled Fuji daring Ryoma to disagree. Oishi, Taka, and Kaidoh both look hesitant about this questioning, but don't look like they are going to stop it, the others either look stoic (you know who) or way too interested and curious to even want to stop it.

In this situation Ryoma saw no way of escaping without some secrets coming out, so he sat down and looked up at his Sempai-taichi, "okay, what did you see?"

"Well not only me, but quite a lot of us saw, at first when I saw this, I thought maybe my mind was playing a trick on me, then I went and talked to buchou, Inui, and Eiji, pointing this out, and guess what. Your eyes were not the same golden eyes we are used to, no your eyes were green, now at this point, we all thought it was the trick of the lights, up until you left, while you were rushing out, your eye color stayed the same, even though the lighting changed so much, so Ryo-chan, what was that we saw?"

"Um, I could either explain it to you or I could show it to you, sempai-taichi," smirked Ryoma, trying to stay calm and remain cocky, because he knew that if they chose the latter, fight mode would be the first to come out, which could be dangerous.

All of his sempai-taichi stared at him in shock, they had not expected him to give in so easily, "show us what, Ochibi?"

"That's not an answer," Ryoma said, knowing he just dug his own grave by admitting that something was different about him.

"Then show it to us, Echizen," said the last person Ryoma expected to be answered by.

Ryoma said smiling, "hai, buchou, though, you might regret it."

Ryoma's eyes immediately turned red and he smirked, "che, you guys are idiots, you don't even fucking know, what the fuck is wrong with Ryo-chan, or Echizen, you guys are so stupid." Ryoma got up from his seat and stalked towards Taka menacingly, "now you son of a bitch, you will move your fucking ass, before I make you."

All his sempai-taichi stared in shock and tensed when he grabbed a racket while walking towards Taka. Ryoma stopped, turning around they saw his eyes turned to green, yawning, he walked back to the bench sitting down, "tawwy about Fight Mode, he is meanie sometime. I tink he cranky 'cause he not take nap like me, I always happy, 'cause I always nap when I no in control, but sometime I sad and scwared."

Ryoma looked up at his sempai-taichi, with his big, bright, innocent green eyes, and noticed a lot of them had different reactions, Inui was furiously scribbling in his notebook, Fuji's eyes were open and looked very intrigued, Eiji looked ready to glomp him, the only thing stopping him was Oishi's tight hold on his shirt, Tezuka only had an eyebrow raised, Kaidoh looked like there was a kitty in front of him, and was trying his best not to show how cute he found Echizen, and Momo, Taka, and Oishi had their mouths open in shock as they stared at him.

"Tempai-taiti, you no understwand? Otay, I expwain," exclaimed Ryoma excitedly, but then he pause as if listening to someone, then pouted. "Otay, I no expwain, Ryoma-tan will expwain!"

With that, there was a change in posture, and the eyes turned back into golden, "tch, so you met Fight mode and true mode, aren't they so annoying. True mode doesn't know how to shut up when he's happy, and fight mode does not know how to show mercy on people that piss him off, and he cusses like there is no tomorrow. I have multiple personality disorder, I had forgotten to take my medication yesterday, and that's why the thunder triggered true mode to peer his ugly head. He's everyone's favorite, if you're wondering what my mode is, if true mode is true mode, what mode am I? Stubborn mode, no, I am tennis mode, ironically, and that's really all you need to know, just True mode's a baby, and fight mode is dangerous," explained Ryoma, Eiji started to raise his hand. "Yes, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Why is your eyes two different color, nya?"

"Oh, that's were my disorder gets really confusing, just know it's a mix between personalities, they are easier to deal with, and all you need to know is the color on the left is the more dominant personality and the one in control of doing most of the actions, now that is all you need to know."

The others in the room were left speechless after their newly found information about their youngest member, who got instantly cuter in Fuji's, Eiji's, and Tezuka's eyes (A/n wait what?).

"Did we just skip tennis practice?" asked Ryoma confused as he saw the time, tennis practice would be half way done by now.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Tezuka cancelled practice today because the courts were still slippery from last night," stated Fuji, which gave Ryoma the impression that he did not forget to give him the information on accident.

As he and his sempai-taichi walked out of the changing, they saw the twins outside of the room. Before Ryoma can ask why they were there and not at the dojo, he saw the look on their faces and instantly knew that they got kicked off for reasons, he does not want to know. The twins walked up to them and invited all of them out to eat, their treat, which everyone agreed to, they also mentioned that Ryoga would be meeting them there to join them.

 **WE'RE DONE! OMG IT DID NOT TAKE ME A YEAR TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, YAY! Anyways, don't forget to review, or follow, or favorite this story. Sorry if the grammar in this is bad, I really don't have good grammar.**


End file.
